The present invention relates to a finely atomizing device for fluids.
A device of the above-mentioned kind--for example a spray can or container--is well known by the German Utility Model G 89 12 705. The housing for the receipt of the aggregate block consisting of a motor i.e. an electric motor and a pump is tightly connected with a container for the spray fluid. The motor and the pump constructed as a gear pump are arranged vertically one upon the other, and a suction line is leading from the gear pump to the container for the fluid. The spraying nozzle at the top of the well-known device is connected with the outlet side of the gear pump by a pressure pipe.
There are already generally known and in commerce some spray systems including by finger pressure mechanically operating hydraulically-operating pumps for finely atomizing fluids in spray cans and bottles or flasks. In the case of these systems it is considered as a disadvantage that the spraying process starts not until the produced fluid pressure in the pump chamber is high enough. A continous spray stream is not obtainable with these known systems.
Already known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,099 is an electronic spray device with a spray mechanism inserted into a housing being connected with the container for the spray fluid by screwing. The spray mechanism consists of an electromotively driven pump, of which the suction line is conducted through an opening of the housing into the container. At the outlet side the pump is a pressure tube, which has mounted at its front end a discharge nozzle for the spray stream. The pressure tube with the discharge nozzle projects from the housing.
Although such well-known spray devices are harmless to the environment because of avoiding FCKW-materials (liquid gases) there are a number of disadvantages making the handling of the constructions more difficult and not guaranteeing an optimal function under different occuring conditions.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to improve a spray device for finely atomizing fluids of the above-mentioned kind and thereby to avoid the described disadvantages of the known devices.